As will be appreciated in particular by women, there are many different types of cosmetics that are used at different times. These include lipstick, nail polish, mascara, eye liner pencils, lip gloss and the like. Also, other items including lotions, cologne and perfume are commonly used in cleaning and grooming oneself.
Further, it is common for women to own a variety of different types of jewelry. This usually includes necklaces, bracelets, rings, watches, and earrings, as well as such other grooming items as hairpins and barrettes. As with cosmetics and toiletries, jewelry is often maintained in a disorganized manner due to the large quantity that is usually accumulated over a period of time.
Still further, most women own a variety of implements and appliances for grooming purposes. These typically include curling irons, hot curlers, scissors, eyelash curlers, tweezers, lighted makeup mirrors and the like. Once again, these items are oftentimes not maintained in an organized manner.
As a result, the average woman is usually faced with considerable difficulty in quickly locating a needed cosmetic, toiletry, piece of jewelry, implement or appliance. Even when located, it is usually the case that these items are maintained in a disorganized manner that renders the bathroom, dressing room or bedroom area in which they are maintained unsightly at best. As a result, it has remained to provide a means for coordinating the storage and utilization of such items.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the above-stated problems and accomplishing the stated objects by providing a wall mounted cosmetic center.